mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Aquarium Park
Aquarium Park|アクアリウムパーク|Akuariumupāku}} is the fifth level in Sonic Colors. It is an Oriental-themed level (similar to Chun-Nan in Sonic Unleashed) set near and under water. When Sonic falls into the water, instead of losing a life, he switches to side-scrolling view and can move around in the water. |game = Sonic Colors |description = Aquarium Park is an underwater playground surrounded by blue seas. With many different hidden/secret path areas, there is always something new to find. In fact, every experience here will almost feel like a different one every time! - Sonic Colors Us Website |location = Eastern space on the game's map. |previous = Planet Wisp, Asteroid Coaster, Sweet Mountain, or Starlight Carnival (depending on the player's actions) |next = Asteroid Coaster, Planet Wisp, or Terminal Velocity (depending on the player's actions). |charas = Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic |number = 4, 5, or 6 (depending on the player's actions) |acts = 6 (Nintendo Wii), 2 (Nintendo DS) |enemies = Egg Pawn, Eggpawn Samurai, Crabmeat, Jawz, Chopper |boss = Admiral Jelly (both Wii and Nintendo DS) Description An interesting feature here is that Yellow Drill can be used underwater (although the music is different, and is instead referred to by Tails as the "Torpedo form"). Crabmeats and samurai-themed Egg Pawns make their appearance here, as well as a giant robot resembling the Interceptors from Unleashed that chases Sonic through a tunnel. No new Wisps are learned here, but Yellow Drill is used extensively here in the form of a torpedo. It also had a sushi bar, aptly named the Bucket O' Sushi, although Tails implies when rendezvousing with Sonic that the seafood prepared there was terrible. (going as far as to say "His cruelty knows no bounds") Wisps Used ﻿Wii *Cyan Laser *Yellow Drill *Orange Rocket *Green Hover *Blue Cube *Purple Frenzy DS *Cyan Laser *Yellow Drill Act 1 Wii version Act 1 starts with Sonic slowly descending into the water park and landing inside a winding tube that leads to the entrance of the park. A spectacular view of the oriental above-ground scenery Aquarium Park has to offer is displayed as Sonic blazes down a long path in Quick-Step mode through the aquatic town near the water. Throughout the stage Sonic attains the opportunity to view the wonderful world under the sea by diving into large pools of water filled with all sorts of marine life, plants, and oriental structures. After crossing the ocean, Sonic lands on a slowly descending platform with Egg Pawns dropping from the sky. Afterwards, Sonic must Quick-Step to avoid the large water capsules in his path and smash large metal crates into the rows of Egg Pawns blocking his way. Sonic is then lead to small pool of water where the Goal Ring resides. The Cyan Laser and more prominently, the Yellow Drill, are the wisps found in this act. Sonic must use their powers to reach new areas in the stage. Instead of being used for digging, the Yellow Drill is used underwater to transform Sonic into a rocketing torpedo. Nintendo DS version The Nintendo DS version Aquarium Park looks almost identical to the Wii, albeit fully 2D side-scrolling gamplay. The Wisps used here are Cyan Laser and Yellow Drill, but like the Wii version the Drill is only used underwater as a torpedo. While underwater, different gimmick are seen. One of which is a swimming circle of fish, which Sonic can grab onto and fling himself off (usually to another fish circle). There are also special Cyan Laser gimmicks in which Sonic can enter as Cyan Laser and come out in four different strands, destroying enemies, then going into an end one and returning to normal Cyan Laser. Act 2 Wii version Act 2 starts with Sonic racing along collapsing platforms players will find. The only Wisp here is the Blue Cube. Using it players can walk on otherwise uncharted territory to find red rings; in this act you can't go on the ground, you are only jumping across floating platforms to get towards the goal. Nintendo DS version The Act 2 in the DS version is similar to Act 1, just with different level design. Act 3 (Wii Only) Act 3 starts with Sonic stretching by one of the large pools after he gets going he find platforms with fans underneath them. Here players will have to navigate treacherous waters while being push downward by currents produced by the fans. The only Wisps here are the Orange Rocket and Purple Frenzy. Act 4 (Wii Only) Act 4 begins with Sonic jumping on a spring to get to a corkscrew pathway. While running down this pathway Sonic encounters a massive robot resembling a lobster that is similar to the Interceptor from Sonic Unleashed, known as the Giant Crabmeat. After escaping it's clutches, Sonic runs through more of the structures using the Cyan Laser and the Yellow Drill to go through the act. In this part of Aquarium Park, Sonic has to go through areas with more water.﻿ Sonic then ends the level by running down a steep grade while being chased by the Giant Crabmeat from beginning of the stage. After reaching the bottom of the grade, the Giant Crabmeat collides into the ground and explodes, leading Sonic to break open a Wisp Capsule. Act 5 (Wii Only) Act 5 is relatively short. Players come across yellow tri-springs which keep up with Sonic's movements only from left to right. If Sonic moves from right to left the spring will continue on its path. There are no Wisps in this act.﻿ Act 6 (Wii Only) Act 6 begins with Sonic on a short, narrow platform leading him directly underwater. Here Sonic uses the Yellow Drill to maneuver his way through tunnels, against currents, and avoiding spikes. After exiting the body of water, Sonic comes across a large, beautiful waterfall that leads to a section that utilizes the Green Hover Wisp to reach different sections of the stage. Sonic then comes across a room filled with Egg Pawns and Crabmeats which he must defeat before advancing further into the stage. Sonic is then lead to another large body of water where he must dodge killer eels before reaching the Goal Ring. Act 6 also features shoals of small, orange fish which help Sonic when he passes through them. They allow him to take one hit from enemies without losing rings or dying and also stop him drowning. This makes their effect comparable with the Bubble Shield from Sonic 3 & Knuckles. However they will leave Sonic after 20 seconds or when he resurfaces, whichever comes first. If the drowning timer had already started before coming into contact with the fish, it will restart from 5. Boss Wii The boss for aquarium park is Admiral Jelly and crew, this boss is similar to the Sweet Mountain's boss, Captain Jelly they share the same theme, progression, and attack scheme. But unlike the Sweet Mountain's pirate ship, this boss fight takes place entirely underwater and on a submarine and instead of dodging cannonballs, the player has to avoid and dodge missiles while racing to the switch. Once there the player finds that it's encased in clear glass. Sonic cannot crack this directly, even while in Torpedo form. To crack it, just lure one of the homing missiles with Sonic as live bait. The missile will explode destroying the case and allowing the player to flip the switch, which will cause the sub to shut down, landing at the bottom of the Aquarium Park's sea. Sonic then jumps off of the sub to another flat structure. Admiral Jelly and crew then swim out to fight Sonic. He'll spin around while swimming with he's telescope and after some time he'll get dizzy and stop. Sonic then can easily hit him and he'll than retreat back to his sub after two hits. Keep repeating this process two more times until he's defeated. The player can also use the Yellow Drill, which counts as two hits during the one-on-one fight - it is however made more difficult by him swimming off in a random direction. DS The Aquarium Park Boss takes place in a flat arena versus Admiral Jelly, an upgraded version of the Sweet Mountain boss. The platform is able to be tilted by stomping on the ends. The Wisp power obtainable from this boss fight is the Cyan Laser. Eggman's Quotes Occasionally, Eggman will make the following announcements over the loudspeaker. *''"Remember to try out the new and improved waterslides! Now with 20% less raw sewage!'' *''"Welcome to the exotic aquarium! Any water you may notice on the floor is the result of our diligent house cleaning staff's mopping! And not evidence of a dangerous leak in the- oh heck with it! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"'' *''"Please avoid breaking the glass, as it's the only thing between you, and 10 million gallons of freezing wet death."'' *''"To avoid embarrassing hickies, please refrain from arm wrestling the octopi."'' *''"Water you waiting for? Climb aboard the exotic aquarium for a boatload of- Argh, who writes this drivel?"'' (Orbot) You do, boss." (Eggman) Oh you're right, I do! Ha ha, I'm hilarious!" *''"Enjoy the rides, and remember, in case of an emergency your seat cushion may be used as a floatation device. It won't actually float, but you can use it as one."'' *''"Arr mateys, experience the honest denizens of seven seas in Capt'n Eggman's amazing underwater aquarium! (This is really embarrassing.)"'' *''"In the unlikely event of an emergency, please find the nearest escape pod. For anyone not named Eggman, your escape pod can be found back at the planet still being assembled in the factory."'' *''"This exotic aquarium contains many rare and endangered species, enjoy them with a delicious soy glaze at the Bucket-O'-Sushi restaurant."'' *''"The mighty ocean, cradle of life, trivialized for your amusement at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park."'' *''(during cutscene) "Remember ladies and gentlemen, try the newest dining experience here at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, The Bucket O' Sushi. Now with FISH!"'' Music - Act 1= - Act 2= - Act 3= - Gameland= }} Screenshot(s) Nintendo Wii '' Aquarium Park - Screenshot - (1).jpg Aquarium Park - Screenshot - (2).jpg Aquarium Park - Screenshot - (3).jpg Aquarium Park - Screenshot - (4).jpg Aquarium Park - Screenshot - (5).jpg Aquarium Park - Screenshot - (6).jpg Aquarium Park - Screenshot - (7).jpg Aquarium Park - Screenshot - (8).jpg Aquarium Park - Screenshot - (9).jpg Aquarium Park - Screenshot - (10).jpg Aquarium Park - Screenshot - (11).jpg Aquarium Park - Screenshot - (12).jpg aquarium park 3.jpg Sonic-Colours-Wii-Aquarium-Park-Screenshot-12.jpg 5008215659_4790d542fa.jpg coloredw.jpg soniccoloursaquarium04.jpg picture57w.png soniccolourswiiaquarium.jpg walkthrough_029b.jpg walkthrough_032a.jpg '' Nintendo DS Aquarium Park - DS - Screenshot - (1).jpg Aquarium Park - DS - Screenshot - (2).jpg Aquarium Park - DS - Screenshot - (4).jpg Aquarium Park - DS - Screenshot - (5).jpg Video - DS Act 1= }} Trivia *The acts in Aquarium Park seem to take place under large domes underwater. *Aquarium Park and Sweet Mountain share similar bosses with similar attacks and minions and similar names Captain and Admiral Jelly as in Jellybean and Jellyfish respectively. *Judging by the order of the cutscenes appearance in the Options Satellite, it's possible that Aquarium Park is the official fifth world, or zone in Sonic Colors. *When you go underwater the music muffles. *The music heard when viewing the map of this area is a remix of the music from Act 1. *In Sonic Generations, Modern Chemical Plant and Modern Seaside Hill borrow several elements from this stage, such as pushing blocks, skydiving, going underwater and running on water. *This zone is one of the only two zones (the other is Terminal Velocity) that don't have new Wisps (although the Yellow Wisp gains a new use here underwater). *There is a glitch in Act 5, where Sonic is walking in very shallow water. If a Crabmeat fires a missile at Sonic, if the player can get the missile to go through the light posts, pots, etc., it will make repeated explosion sounds, and the pot will appear to explode, but both it and the missile will remain intact, and the missile will keep moving. Category:Sonic Colors Stages